


Hear me Chuff

by PlushPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPanda/pseuds/PlushPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every six months, most known shapeshifters get together in a remote location to celebrate their heritage, and Clarke loves every minute of it.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Clarke dicks around with other shapeshifters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke loved the bi-annual shapeshifter meetings. She loved the campfires, the marshmallows, the younger children that were still shifting this way and that without any self-control, but most of all, she loved not having to pretend to not be a shapeshifter. She could greet familiar feline shapeshifters with the usual forehead nudge, and push others away without offending them. She could shift if she so wanted, though nudity was still a little frowned upon by the humans some chose to marry.

Whatever the case, she loved it, because now she could yell at Finn to stop making that annoying-ass sound from across the field where he was howling along with the music. “Finn, will you shut the fuck up?” she yelled with all the love in the world.

“I will if you take a shower!” he yelled right back.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, and was about to fire off her rebuttal, when she heard a distinct sniff over her shoulder. She whipped around, glaring at the offender, daring her to say anything.

The woman—Lexa, Clarke recalled—stared back unflinchingly. She held a bag of marshmallows to her chest. “You don’t smell… bad,” she said, right before she was tackled by at least five different tiny, baby animals. Lexa held up the bag of marshmallows when two of the felines started to climb her pants to get to the treats. She looked at Clarke like there weren’t at least twenty claws digging into her clothes and asked, “Do you want s’mores, too?”

Clarke couldn’t help but crack a smile, despite being so rudely sniffed. “I think I might.”

* * *

“The race is about to start!” Raven called. “Last chance to join!”

“Wait up!” Clarke came running over while trying to swallow a whole marshmallow as fast as possible. “Are any cheetahs or horses entering?” she asked once she was within talking distance.

“Cheetahs are banned from winning any prizes,” Raven said, ignoring an indignant ‘hey!’ from a girl in the background. She quickly looked over the list of participants, which was written on the back of a train ticket. “And no horses either.”

Clarke cheered inwardly. “Then sign me the fuck up!” Even as she said it, she took notice of Lexa and the gaggle of kids who were seemingly always hanging around her. Apparently, the kids were very excited to see the race. That is, Clarke could see one wolf pup wagging its tail like crazy, so she assumed they were. But even the pup stopped wagging its tail at her sole curse word.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. A raccoon poked its head over her shoulder to shoot her a scandalized look.

“I mean, sign me the heck up,” she corrected, smiling sheepishly. “Are you joining, too?”

A girl no older than five gasped loudly and violently started tugging on Lexa’s sleeve, which, much to Clarke’s amusement, didn’t move Lexa in the slightest. “You should, you should!”

As soon as the suggestion was out, the other three kids stared up at her with large, baby animal eyes.

Lexa smiled down at the girl, shaking her head. “The prize is a pack of steaks,” she argued, like that would make it less attractive for the kids to see her compete.

“You do know she’s a jaguar, right?” Raven grinned as she watched Clarke’s face blanch. In the background, Lexa was fighting a losing battle against her vertically challenged posse.

“Heck me,” Clarke muttered, palming her face.

“Alright, alright,” Lexa said, quieting down the children. “I guess I’m joining, then,” she told Raven.

“That brings us to a total of ten,” Raven muttered, scribbling on the piece of paper, then called the group of animals and humans together. “Get naked people! We’re about to start.”

Clarke halted in the middle of taking off her shirt, shooting Raven a vaguely disturbed look, and mouthed, _“Why?”_

Raven waggled her eyebrows, purposely looking over Clarke’s shoulder before going over to her chair to ditch her things.

Clarke turned to see what Raven was indicating at, only to be met with Lexa’s bare chest. She let out the quietest breath, feeling like she was punched in the gut the moment her eyes set on a topless Lexa. She knew what people looked like, she knew how shapeshifters differed, and above all else, she knew what to expect. But nothing prepared her for the small smile Lexa sent her when she noticed her look. “You don’t hang around shifters much, do you?”

That was the second time Lexa insulted her now, but Clarke wasn’t going to explain that it was Lexa’s smile instead of her nudity that made her gawk like a human. “Shut up,” she grumbled, continuing to disrobe until she could safely shift into her preferred animal form; a lion.

Not a moment later, Lexa joined her at her side as a black panther with a brief chuff.

Clarke melted at the cutesy sound coming from such a big animal. Sure, it sounded like a stunted old-man’s cat purr, but it was one of the cutest sounds she knew big felines could produce. The melting only lasted for a few seconds, however, because Finn let out another howl.

It was pretty impressive how many different animals could glare if the opportunity arose.

A domestic cat smacked the dog across the snout, silencing him immediately.

“Thank you,” Raven said. “Alright, everyone ready?”

* * *

“And that makes Clarke the winner. Second place goes to Lexa, and third goes to resident teddy bear, Lincoln,” Raven announced to the panting group of animals, amongst which was Clarke.

Clarke fell to the earth with an exaggerated huff, suddenly feeling like it was a million degrees out. In her objective to wipe the floor with Lexa, she totally forgot that lions were sprinters. It would have been a good thing if she didn’t end up so winded afterwards.

Stupid city life and her exotic preferred form.

Her hard earned pack of steaks landed in front of her snout, but she couldn’t bring herself to move or shift back just yet.

Lexa plopped down next to her, and somehow managed to turn back into a human like she shifted and ran races daily. She folded her legs underneath her, and propped herself up on an arm—an arm that was resting on Clarke’s side. “You know I let you win,” she said quietly, while everyone was still distracted with not dying.

Clarke groaned loudly, like only a lion could, and turned onto her back to bat at Lexa’s arm. She shot her best version of a glare at the other woman, even though she was looking at her upside down from this angle, and probably looked a lot more cute than intimidating. _My ass, you did._

Lexa laughed in response, backing away, and Clarke silently marveled at the way it lit up her entire face. “Heads up, you’ve earned some fans.”

Before Clarke could fully understand what that meant, she was tackled by a tiny group of impressed children; of which two of them were human.

Clarke pretended to struggle against the hugs and nips for a while, before roaring out her defeat at the hands of these superior beings, earning squeals of laughter all around.

Clarke sighed, underneath the pile, meeting smiling green eyes.

She loved the bi-annual shapeshifter meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter: the one where Clarke and Lexa are practically married ten minutes after meeting each other, and everyone is fine with it.
> 
> Also a heads up, I based Lexa on Alycia's behavior. Oops.

Clarke woke up from her impromptu nap around sunset. Not that it was much of an achievement; it had been pretty late in the afternoon when she’d been ambushed by the children and then Lexa. It had naturally evolved into everyone kinda flopping down in exhaustion, followed by much needed snoozing.

She felt warm in the dying rays of sunlight, and as she stretched her still-sleeping paws, she noticed the weight half on top of her that functioned poorly as a blanket. She craned her neck, but stopped halfway when the person muttered a weak, “No,” and buried their face deeper into Clarke’s generous neck fluff.

_Lexa_ , Clarke thought giddily. Lexa has stayed behind for a (not so) little cat nap, and was now clinging to her like a koala. Which probably made sense since Lexa was a naked human, and she was a warm, fluffy lion.

Was that weird?

Probably.

But Clarke didn’t care. Didn’t care that the children were nowhere to be seen, or that their friends had continued the party somewhere further down the field, blasting some uncool, catchy music. No, she just enjoyed the moment. It took quite the effort to keep her purr under control.

That all fell to pieces when Lexa sleepily ran her hand across Clarke’s stomach. Her fur had matted slightly underneath the warm palm, so when those fingers scratched at her skin, she couldn’t help the rumbling purr from escaping even if she tried.

Lexa laughed quietly. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Clarke huffed, betrayed by her own body, before shifting back into her human form so she could properly face the other woman. Lexa backed away slightly until the transformation was complete, then settled back against Clarke, resting her cheek on her shoulder. “I think the Spice Girls beat you to that,” she said, referring to the music in the distance.

“Hmn,” Lexa agreed, and Clarke was suddenly struck by how comfortable she felt, being held by someone who she’d normally call a stranger. She should be feeling anxious about having Lexa’s hand on her side or her face so close to her chest, but she felt remarkably calm. “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” Lexa asked softly, about as far from sounding worried as she could.

“No,” Clarke sighed happily.

Lexa moved a little closer in response, squeezed Clarke a little tighter. “Do you wanna participate in the next game?”

Clarke knew what the next game was. She had even helped Raven to design it, but for the love of God, she couldn’t think about anything else but the complete peace she felt at the moment. Her mind was full of Lexa gently breathing against her collar, of Lexa’s hair tickling her shoulder, of Lexa’s arms keeping her warm and close. “What’s the next game?”

“Shifter skills, I think?” Lexa answered quietly.

Clarke just groaned in reply, sagging slightly in reluctance. “Ugh, I promised Raven I’d join.”

Clarke felt Lexa hide a smile against her shoulder, before leaning up to flash Clarke the grin. “Let’s go,” she prompted, suddenly up and about, gathering her clothes from a branch not too far away.

Clarke pouted, but did as she was told nevertheless. She shifted back into a lion to follow her around—the knowledge that she’d have to get undressed again anyway making her lazy. Once Lexa was dressed, she collected Clarke’s clothes and prize steaks, and patted the lion on the rump as she skipped past. “Come on, kitty.”

Lexa shot her a smile over her shoulder, and Clarke felt like she was punched in the gut all over again.

With a little spring in her step, she caught up with Lexa.

Once they reached the source of the obnoxious music, they were met with an equally obnoxious greeting. “Ugh, finally,” Raven muttered, noticing the couple walking over. “Alright people, we can start,” Raven said, approaching a group of shifters.

Clarke startled slightly when Lexa ruffled her neck fluff one last time before going to stand with Raven, and if Clarke had any higher brain function left, it would no doubt comment on the way she was swooning.

“Rules are simple,” Raven began, drawing her out of her stupor. “Either Lexa or I will call out an animal, and you shift into this animal. The best version earns a point. There will be ten rounds. The person with the most points wins. Tapping out before the tenth round means disqualification.”

“Wait what?” Ontari piped up from amongst the group of participants. “Ten foreign animal shifts? Hell no, I’m out.” And with that, she walked off towards a campfire where others were cooking dinner, leaving behind a vague sense of dread.

“Well, that wasn’t dramatic at all,” Raven muttered offhandedly.

Clarke glanced up at Lexa, gathering as much motivation as she could for the coming torture. Shapeshifting was fine when it was your preferred form, but when you shifted into random animals, it was usually accompanied with post-shift hangovers. That was probably why only Clarke herself, Octavia, Finn, and Bellamy were participating.

The young and foolhardy.

Lexa barely had time to acknowledge the look with a reassuring smile before Raven grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, following shortly after. The participants would switch places, and this way, they would remain relatively anonymous to the judges. “Okay, first up, a mouse!”

By the fourth round, Clarke was feeling a little hot under the collar. Four horses stood before the two judges, of which Clarke was the blonde mare (very clever if she did say so herself). Lexa walked from Octavia’s immaculate form towards Clarke, eyeing her carefully. She laid a hand on her neck, trailing fingers along to her shoulder to no doubt check the accuracy of her musculature. Clarke started feeling a little warmer.

Abby interrupted by the seventh round, trying to preach Shifting Safety to four raccoons and two women, but they were all already too far into the game to give up so the older Griffin conceded to standing watch just in case.

“This one has good coloring,” Lexa said, once again approaching Clarke—or as she knew her, number four. She ran a finger along the shell of Clarke’s ear, and it promptly twitched. “Good reflexes too.”

Raven nodded in the background, writing something down on a piece of paper.

As soon as the final round ended, four humans lay sprawled on the grass, groaning.

Raven took one look at the score card they filled in and the row of shifters before her, and shot Lexa a dry look. “Were you even trying?” she deadpanned.

“What?” Lexa eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she took a look at the card. She had given eight out of ten points to number four, which happened to be Clarke. “Oh.”

Abby raised a brow at the result, but otherwise remained quiet.

“Did I win?” Octavia groaned from the ground, shuffling closer to Lincoln, who had materialized at her side as soon as the game was over.

“Clarke won about three round ago,” Raven mentioned offhandedly, making her way over to a basket with mysteriously wrapped content. “Which, by the way, congratulations on your life time supply of Febreze.”

Clarke flipped her the bird.

“It’s conveniently placed in your future bed,” Raved jibed further, no doubt referring to Clarke’s feline preferred form.

In a show of superior athleticism, Clarke lifted her other hand enough to give her another finger.

Clarke gave herself a moment to recover before getting up, eyes closed, face down.

She heard the voices around her move this way and that, but still she waited a little longer.

Abby was about to approach her only daughter, but to her immense surprise, Lexa beat her to it.

Lexa let out a light laugh, kneeling down in front of Clarke to gather up the pathetic pile of human limbs and help her regain some semblance of control. Instead, however, she only managed in helping Clarke lay her head in her lap, and Clarke gratefully curled into the other woman. “I swear I’m fine. I just need a moment,” she mumbled, nuzzling into Lexa’s stomach.

Abby stood frozen a few paces behind them, but the shock melted away to make place for a tiny smile once she realized how Clarke was actually relaxing into the affections.

“Take all the time you need,” Lexa said softly, threading her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

Clarke blissful sigh turned into a purr. She took advantage of the situation to inhale Lexa’s scent, and caught the look her mother was sending them both. Blushing, she turned to hide her face further.

“Just not too long because it looks like they’re almost done with the food,” Lexa added cheekily, making no move to get up.

“Bite me,” Clarke quipped, voice muffled in Lexa’s sweater, earning herself a laugh.

Abby smile grew even as she shook her head. It seemed her daughter would be just fine.


End file.
